Into the Fire
by Imagi
Summary: 50 Word challenge...each page. This is another story involving Ezekiel and features him breaking away at least temporarily from Total Drama for something better. Enjoy! :D Story is now FINISHED! And no don't think I'll attempt this again anytime soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Fire**

_**50 Word Challenge….per page.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

Do not own. Just a fan of Ezekiel who wants him to get the chances that TDI and TDA never gave to him.

_**Rating: It's certainly safe for most…highest it will be is T.**_

_**Pairing: Not Telling ;)**_

_**New Characters:**_ Klavdiya (La La) and Kenneth are mine so please ask if you'd like to borrow. :)

_Yep Imagi is taking it up too, but I'm going for 100 words. 50 words first chapter...50 words second chapter….Wish me luck! :D_

_And I WAS GOOD! All 50 are random! But this is my first attempt at something like this so hopefully it works!_

_Oh and so you don't have to go up and down and up and down constantly for translations I'm just going to put them here. Just write them down and continue to read as normal. ;)_

1. I speak Russian.

2. Call me La La.

3. Why!

4. Realm of California!

5. What a hacker?

6. Eagle

7. Duck

_******

* * *

**_

Into the Fire

_**1. Camp**_

The film lot was a lot like camp. Ezekiel decided. He had only been on set for 30 seconds and already people were out for his blood.

_**2. Assault**_

"There is No way I'm allowing Mr. Sexist to come back!" Courtney roared tackling the startled homeschooler to the ground and sending the papers he held flying into the mud.

_**3. Spare**_

"I'm glad I listened to Noah eh." Ezekiel grinned pulling out another stack of papers from inside his jacket.

_**4. Murderer**_

"Come over here so I can KILL you!" The CIT yelled out as she tried to fight her way out of LeShawna's tight grip.

_**5. Respond**_

"What's going on here?" Chris McClain declared raising an eyebrow and focusing his attention on the cowering prairie boy.

_**6. Look**_

Ezekiel sat inside the craft services tent waiting patiently as the host carefully examined the papers in front of him critically.

_**7. Laugh**_

"You ACTUALLY got accepted as part of someone else's show?! AND you want me Chris McClain to allow you leave of absence from the show? Ha Ha Ha!!! That's a good one!"

_**8. Dispose**_

"Chef kindly dispose of this garbage will you?"

_**9. Caveat**_

Ezekiel scowled darkly and pulled out another group of papers from his jacket. "Still think I'm joking eh?" The homeschooler declared holding up the legal documents in front of the now unhappy host.

_**10. Crystal**_

"Darn it! What is with you campers and lawsuits anyway?" Chris complained though he sighed in relief when the toque wearing teen put away the second threat to his way of life.

_**11. Limiting**_

Ezekiel had expected that the narcissist host would have more then a few special requests and limitations. But five pages full of restrictions were a bit much.

_**12. Cost**_

"No physical contact with the castmates or other campers, special interviews at Chris's discretion, At least one dish has to represent the greatness of Chris McClain…." Chef trailed off and fixed a pointed glare on his passenger's face. "So was it worth it Prairie Boy?"

_**13. Mob**_

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Ezekiel screamed out running full speed down the airport corridors trying his hardest to avoid the crowd of blood thirsty females out for his blood.

_**14. Dived **_

The airport attendant looked from the retreating group of females to the fallen teenager on the ground by her feet. He grinned up at her sheepishly while she rolled her eyes. "Ticket please."

_**15. Miracle**_

Ezekiel let out a relieved sigh as he sank into his seat. First trip on a plane or not, he considered it a miracle that he survived the airport.

_**16. Prompting**_

"Would you just speak English you moron!"

Hearing the apologetic yet foreign words that followed, Ezekiel stood up and walked over to the arguing pair.

_**17. Gibberish**_

"If she can only speak Gibberish she shouldn't be allowed to compete with her betters. The blonde said haughtily to Ezekiel while gesturing to the confused teen next to him wearing a fisherman's hat.

_**18. Universal **_

"I…no…speak…Eng..lish."

" **Я говорить русский**" *1*

Languages were universal, but not everyone could understand them.

_**19. Criticism **_

Most people would roll their eyes at Klavdiya's multicolored waist length pigtails and her jester like clothing. Ezekiel was just happy that someone actually wanted him around.

_**20. Topic**_

"**Звонить меня ля ля" La La announced cheerfully rocking back in forth in her seat, her pigtails swaying side to side from the motion. ***2*

_**21. Divorce **_

Now that Ezekiel had thought about it, she was right. Temporary or not, he was divorced from the Total Drama series.

_**22. Version**_

Reluctantly the Homeschooler explained his time on Total Drama Island at his companion's insistence though his heart sank deeper in his chest with every word.

_**23. Why**_

"**Почему!" La La demanded before going into a longwinded rant on the stupidity of people. ***3*

_**24. Physics**_

Ezekiel gulped again and once again thanked his lucky stars that he was still alive. Especially after La La explained 200 different ways he could have died jumping off a thousand foot cliff.

_**25. Litter**_

La La apparently still held a grudge against Kenneth. Throwing crumbled up balls of paper at the obnoxious blonde was a huge clue.

_**26. Much**_

The pigtailed girl pouted when both the flight attendant and Ezekiel moved the large trash bag out of her reach.

_**27. Operator **_

"This is not over…not by a long shot…" Kenneth whispered to himself darkly as he stared at Ezekiel and Klavidiya with a look of utter disdain.

_**28. Realm**_

"**Область предлог родительного падежа калифорния!" La La yelled out happily to the waiting crowd while Ezekiel next to her just laughed in amusement. ***4*

_**29. Rectangle**_

Counting the rectangle shapes on the floor was a temporary way to alleviate the boredom of waiting for the rest of the competitors.

_**30. Lie **_

"The ladies room is that way." Kenneth grinned gesturing to a door that clearly said Keep Out.

_**31. Flooding **_

La La couldn't read the words on the door, but after slipping and falling onto an overly paint covered floor she realized she had been tricked.

_**32. Employ**_

Ezekiel recoiled as he took in the paint covered form of his new friend. Fire burned in her eyes as she explained her revenge.

33. _**Hacker **_

"**Какой быть хакер**?" Ezekiel asked in confusion while his companion sighed and crossed it off her mental list. *5*

_**34. Eagle**_

"**Орел!!!" La La declared clapping her hands together in excitement at the sight of the ducks walking behind a man in the hotel lobby. ***6*** "грубое полотно" Ezekiel corrected with a chuckle. ***7*

_**35. Fossil **_

Who's the old fossil?" Kenneth muttered under his breath as he took in the older man in front of him. Ezekiel winced and promptly stepped backwards away from Kenneth and his new host.

_**36. Kitchen **_

Welcome to Fire Kitchen." The older male announced addressing the group of teens before him.

_**37. Becoming**_

The winner of Fire Kitchen in addition to the money will also become the apprentice of one of the most critically acclaimed chef's in the world." The host finished.

_**38. Factor**_

Ezekiel's hands shook violently from nerves, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face. The grand prize though a long way away, was a huge factor in trying his best.

_**39. Dial **_

Hi Mom I'm…Mom?"

_**40. Price**_

"Ha Ha Ha! Just in case you forgot our little deal I've rigged your phone to ONLY get ME! Chris McClain!"

_**41. Club **_

There were times that Ezekiel really wanted to hurt Chris. This would be one of them.

_**42. Duff**_

"So why I think this whole thing is a HUGE waste of time I'm still gonna allow you to do it! Avoids the lawsuit and I get FREE advertising!" Chris continued with a grin.

_**43. Weekend**_

"So see you at the end of the week if not sooner!" Ezekiel scowled at the phone as he hung it up. "No way I'm gooing oot loike that…Noot a'gain eh."

_**44. Clog**_

The door to his room slammed open revealing another teenage boy. Seconds later the room was clogged full of…things.

_**45. Sundry **_

"Sundry cooks of Fire Kitchen!" The teen announced before chugging down the bottle of soda.

_**46. Converting**_

No sweat dude! I'll get you some speech lessons, teach the art of burping loud and proud and most importantly get you hooked up with some hot chick before you get kicked off! This is gonna be great!"

_**47. Discrepancy**_

Needless to say happy outgoing party boy and shy homeschooler did not mix well.

_**48. Moon**_

For the first time in awhile the sound of Izzy and her wolf buddies howling at the moon was nonexistent.

_**49. Consumer**_

"You're first challenge is to cater to the needs of the average consumer." The host said calmly to the group of alert teenagers before pointing to a stack of knives.

_**50. String **_

Ezekiel drawing La La as his partner signaled the end and also the beginning.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: So there you go…50 random words. Hope it makes somewhat sense somewhat.

Also hope you liked! :)

For those that were wondering I am still working on Commandeers and Enemy so be patient. ;)

And if you haven't taken my poll please do so. ;)

Imagi


	2. Through the Flames of Redemption

**Chapter 2: Through the Flames of Redemption**

_Quick reminder…_ _Klavidiya speaks in Russian and so does Ezekiel._

_So you don't have to go up and down and up and down constantly for translations I'm just going to put them here. I got them from Google so hopefully there right. Just write them down and continue to read as normal. ;)_

_**1. **__**How about a campaign? Lets show those ignorant morons that Total Drama you and Fire Kitchen you are like the before and after pictures you see all the time! Except the change is mentally not physically.**_

_**2. Nah. Campaigning is Courtney's thing.**_

_**3.**_ _**1...2...3...Let's Cook!**_

Otherwise We'll get the book! Or boot. That could be our team motto!

**4.** **Let's go to town on this town!**

**5. I'll be rooting for you! Make sure to outcook that bully!**

_Now let us continue with the 2__nd__ and FINAL part of the 100 word challenge!_

**

* * *

**

51. Adjustment

Going from a show where you jump off cliffs, eat food guaranteed to make you hurl and humiliate yourself on live TV to one where you work with teammates and cook elaborate foods in an insane amount of time was an adjustment, but one Ezekiel felt he could handle.

**52. Ton**

"Congratulations you three had the best dishes. Professional Chef Emerald announced. Now for the winner of this challenge-"

Ezekiel didn't hear the rest of the Chef's words. Nor did he hear La La congratulating the winning team. All he knew was the first competition was over. And he was staying. The unseen weight of once again leaving first fell off and he grinned happily as he left the room with the others.

**53. Casual**

"So Ezekiel. What time is your flight back to Playa des LOOSERS?!" Chris McClain commented casually over the phone."

"Noot tonight. I made it through so I get to stay here eh." Ezekiel replied just as casually.

**54.** **Sack**

Ezekiel looked at his roommate in confusion. "Wot's a sack have to do with going to sleep eh?"

**55. Prevention**

During free time between challenges Ezekiel tried his hardest not to accidentally offend the other contestants. At all costs he wanted to prevent a repeat of Total Drama Island.

**56.** **Cloud**

Hillary instantly turned up her nose. "I don't talk to sexists." She declared snobbishly when Ezekiel attempted to talk to her. "And they don't either." She added gesturing to the other 7 girls.

**57.** **Campaigning**

"Как насчет кампании? Позволяет показывать эти невежественные дебилы, что общий драматический вам и пожарной кухни вы, как до и после фотографии вы видите все время! За исключением изменений психически не физически."***1***

Ezekiel shook his head at La La's suggestion. "Нах. Агитация вещь Кортни's." He stated simply. ***2***

**58.** **Upper **

"Just don't consider yourself upper management and we'll get along just fine." Pyammi deadpanned as she went to join Ezekiel's group.

**59. Motto**

"1 ... 2 ... 3 ... Давайте Кука!

В противном случае мы получим книгу! Или загрузки. Это могло бы быть девиз нашей команды!" ***3***

Pyammi and Bobby, Ezekiel's roommate looked from the pigtailed cook then to Ezekiel in confusion. "So what did Lavi say?" Bobby wondered out loud.

"She wanted to give our team a mooto eh. Whatever that is."

**60.** **Connection**

Party Boy, Free spirited Circus Girl, Sarcastic Tough Girl and Homeschooled Boy. While the connection was odd to say the least it worked in their favor.

**61.** **Execution**

"Congratulations go to Team Purple. Your kitchen was clean, your dishes professional and the overall execution top notch. Well done Purple team well done." Chef Emerald announced looking at the Purple team in amusement.

**62.** **Fly**

"We're flying Hi-gh! Right to the Sk-y! And Team Pur-ple is the ummm…Burple? Murple? Hey Ezekiel know any victory words that rhyme with purple?" Bobby questioned seriously. "Hey Zeke! Would you stop laughing already?!"

**63.** **Reminder**

When Ezekiel was at Playa des Losers he watched all the other campers make friends. The same at Playa des Losers 2. And now that he was temporarily off the show and was starting to make his own friends he was constantly reminded of the other TDI/TDA contestants with every antic from the other Fire Kitchen Contestants. The irony caused him to break into helpless laughter much to Bobby's annoyance.

**64.** **Modeling**

For today's challenge you will be cooking for a runway fashion…Ezekiel? Do you have a problem with the challenge?" Chef Emerald asked dangerously.

"I'm soory eh! I joost thought aboot wot Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie and Justin would say and I joost goot me laughing!" The prairie boy admitted before gulping down a glass of water in hopes of getting his laughter back under control.

**65.** **Clone**

Ezekiel's widened at the sight of the blonde trio of models and he almost dropped his clipboard. The Justin lookalike pointed to the pair of identically dressed girls. "Kally and Sally will have the perch as for me Dustin, I shall have the pasta whatever as my entrée." Ezekiel bit his tongue and tried to smile pleasantly. Good service was part of the challenge after all.

**66.** **Neutral**

"Well we didn't have the top dishes, but we weren't in the loser circle. I'd chalk that up as a neutral victory." Bobby commented optimistically.

**67.** **D**N**

Ezekiel's eyes widened in horror at the foreign yet undoubtedly foul word as one of the other cooks accidentally dropped a hot water bucket and spilled it all over his feet. The howling repetition of the strange word continued as they rushed to get the injured cook some ice water.

**68**. **Amaze**

Bert the foul mouthed cook refused to be rushed to the emergency room for treatment until his team dish was finished. With both feet enveloped in bowls filled with ice water, Bert continued to chop vegetables and plate dishes from his chair. Ezekiel was amazed by it all.

**69.** **Conference**

After Bert's team pulled off the victory and Bert was taken to the hospital, the remaining 10 Fire Kitchen cooks started to leave the area when Ezekiel spoke up. "We shood make Beert a get well cake. All of u cause I doon't knoo aboot you boot I doon't think I could have done the same eh."

**70.** **Organizer**

Hillary and Kenneth, looked at the eager homeschooler in distain before shifting their focus to Bobby, Pyammi, Klavdiya and the rest. Finally Kenneth scoffed. "Fine. I'll be the head organizer."

**71.** **Welcoming**

Bert was glad he was sitting down, but that didn't stop the string of curses coming out of his mouth as the rest of the Fire Kitchen contestants welcomed him back by jumping out of the shadows with cake and balloons in tow.

**72. Ploy**

Kenneth's eyes narrowed as the prairie boy's team celebrated another victory. Forcing a congratulatory smile on his face he inwardly planned the homeschooler's downfall.

**73.** **Accountant**

Phil the accountant requested dishes without four specific ingredients due to severe allergies. One of these items ended up in Ezekiel's dish earning him immediate disqualification.

**74.** **Phrase**

"As we EDUCATED people in the business say..."9 good dishes are worth more then one stupid hick who didn't pay attention." Kenneth gloated.

**75.** **Military**

"SO! YOU FAILED IN YOUR MISSION! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"Chef Hatchet boomed out as he picked Ezekiel up from the airport only to receive no answer in return.

**76. Installing**

Settling back into Playa des Losers 2 was like déjà vu. The same feeling of despair once again predominating Ezekiel's every act.

**77.** **Action**

Before his vacation to who knows where, Ezekiel talked to the guys and ignored or flirted with the females. Now he refused to talk to anyone.

**78. Exhaust**

"Have you completely lost it Homeschool?!" Duncan yelled out. Ezekiel gazed back his vision tired and unfocused. It was then the punk realized the prairie boy probably didn't even know he fell off his balcony in the first place.

**79. Exercising **

"Hate him or not we ALL have to exercise restraint around him or at least until he stops with the sleepless kamikaze stunts." Courtney stressed to the rest of the TDI group.

**80. Book**

Despite his extreme exhaustion Ezekiel could not sleep, until Katie and Sadie gossiped adamantly about the latest fashion magazine. Disgruntled both girls left the dozing boy on the couch.

**81. Suspicion **

"We have new reason to believe you were not the one who almost poisoned the guest judge, but we need you to come back to Fire Kitchen to prove it." Chef Emerald explained over the phone speaker to the wide eyed prairie boy and the rest of the Total Drama Family.

**82.** **Million**

"Wait you would have easily given up a MILLION DOLLARS just to compete on a cooking show?!" Heather screeched her eyes wide with disbelief.

**83.** **Raving**

"I don't care if Ezekiel is only going back to California to prove his innocence! He goes I go! Or should I get my lawyers involved again?!" Courtney threatened holding up her PDA for emphasis.

**84. Preference**

Chris would have preferred not to let the CIT to get her way again. However a loophole in the TDI contracts had been discovered forcing his hand.

**85. Adaptor**

"Sweet!!! California Beach Hotel! I can so get used to this!" Geoff said excitedly as the entire TDI crew walked inside the hotel lobby.

**86. Seeking**

Unlike the other vacationing teens the only thing Ezekiel cared about was seeking redemption.

**87. Precedent**

"Your removal from the competition was a fair precedent. However as we previously stated new evidence could prove otherwise." Chef Emerald explained unwavering to the shaking prairie boy.

**88.** **Product**

Scratching his arm madly, Ezekiel couldn't keep the silly yet relieved grin off his face. For the first time in his life he couldn't have been happier with having a hereditary allergy to Cinnamon.

**89. Recruit**

"And we're here in the dining room why?"

"Because I missed three challenges already and it's only fair I do them and I need people who hate me already to be honest and fair eh!"

**90. Novice**

Ezekiel might have been a novice in many things, but cooking was not one of them.

**91. Approach**

The reactions of the remaining members of Fire Kitchen ranged from absolute hate to absolute joy as Ezekiel approached them.

**92. Brother**

"Welcome back brother roomie!" Bobby cheered hugging the blue faced boy tight in his arms.

**93. Thrust**

Ezekiel didn't mind being thrust immediately into the next challenge. He was proven innocent and the guilty person caught. That was all that mattered.

**94. Satellite**

"So we're gooing to ooter space eh?" Ezekiel asked in confusion while the others laughed in amusement.

**95. Town**

"Пойдем в город на этот город!" La La roared out happily dragging her newly returned friend through the old mining town. ***4***

**96.** **Appeal**

"Kick that jerk where the sun don't shine! Oh right…well kick his butt in cooking then!"

"Я буду болеть за вас! Убедитесь, что outcook здорово!" ***5***

The pleas of Bobby and La La echoed in Ezekiel's mind as his friends left Fire Kitchen forever.

**97. Bonus**

"Awww Come on!!! First it was California and now your going to Japan?!"

"Yep! I joost wanted to make it past the foirst challenge. I guess making the Final Foor is joost a bonus eh!"

"Bonus right…you still owe me my Chris themed special dish!"

**98. Ability**

Ezekiel's ability to create unique dishes worked in his favor. Blushing red, the homeschooler was once again declared the winner of the challenge with his Christastic yet tasteful plates.

**99. Expert**

Ezekiel was no expert, but somehow he knew he would not be advancing to the final two.

**100.** **Future **

The prairie boy came in third, he helped Pyammi defeat Kenneth and his friends were coming with him for Total Drama 3. All in all it was a hard yet rewarding experience.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: FINALLY! I finished the rest of this self inflicted challenge and it's DONE. D-O-N-E! Another story I finished and it is now out of my head!

To Joe Merl and Necro thanks for reviewing and I hope you liked the 2nd half.

I might novelize this in the future with different challenges and stuff…key word Might. This was a pain to finish! But FINISHED!

For now DONE! Story DONE!

Next up is FINISHING Winter's story and Necro's B-Day stories…the lack of the reviews and the excess of C+D reeked havoc with my hyper happiness energy levels….hopefully I'll be able to finish them now…

And again 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro is on HOLD until I have 10 reviews! Again I'm sorry but it's just not worth me continuing otherwise.

And yes the stories with the most updates are usually the ones I will update first.

And yes still accepting Pen Pals for My Name is Ezekiel.

Til Next time

Imagi


End file.
